The Lord's Order
The Lord's Order The Lord's Order is a Christian Empire that was founded by Ian Foo . The Lord's Order's flag is a white flag with a yellow cross in between two horizontal blue stripes . The design is quite similar to the Flag of Israel . The design of the Flag of Israel was most likely adopted by Ian as he has mentioned in his book "The New Ian Bible" that he is obsessed with Israel as it is "God's chosen nation" . Foundation The Lord's Order was founded on the 24th of December in the year 2030 . It was founded by Pope Ian . It was originally the Vatican before it was "upgraded" into the Lord's Order . The Lord's Order than had an Army , known as The Lord's Army . Expansion The Lord's Order spread quickly to Europe and certain parts of Asia . It expanded after several conflicts with the Islamic Caliphate . Conflict with the Islamic Caliphate The Islamic Caliphate had many conflicts with the Lord's Order . The countries that were fighting the Caliphate were taken over by the Lord's Order . This proved to be a victorious decision by Ian . Destroying the Caliphate Ian ordered the destruction of the Islamic Caliphate and the extermination of non-Christians in the Middle East . Jewish and Muslim holy sites were destroyed . By 2035 , the Caliphate was fully destroyed and the Middle East was fully Christian . Near Global Dominance The Lord's Order has conquered South America with the help of it's Army . Africa , Europe , Asia and Australia are fully Christian . But the Lord's Order continues to advance to America . Conflict with the Communist Union of America Unknown to the Lord's Order , America is now a communist state . It's leader , President Marlin orders 400,000 troops to destroy the one million man Lord's Army . Ian orders a full retreat as his forces died horribly , mostly from famine . End of War The Lord's Order ended it's campaign against the Communist Union of America temporarily . It is developing it's nation to get help from God . Effects of the war . 5.8 billion people were killed by the Lord's Order as they refused to convert to Christianity . The scientific community in Ian ruled areas were destroyed . Non-Christian communities also made up the total amount of those killed . In the war , the Lord's Army lost 4.2 million soldiers . The Factory The Factory was created by the Lord's Order to "get help from God" . The Lord's Army Templar Division , stole scientific research from the scientific community they later killed to get help from "God" . Unknown to them , the Factory would play a big part in awakening a much darker force . Ruling The laws are "Christian Sharia" . Anyone who goes against Christianity or Ian will be forced to watch the "Song of Death" until they die . The Lord's Order is a monarch . Economy The Economy was poor when it started , but due to it conquering continents , it stole resources and made it's economy rise . Community The community of the Lord's Order lived in the "Lord's Land" . The community were 100% Christians and were loyal to the Lord and Ian . Trivia * The Lord's Order is obsessed with Israel and even declared it as it's capital . Although they have a fetish for Israel , the Lord's Order hates Jews . * The Lord's Order has legalized prostitution and drugs although it is "anti-Christian" * The Lord's Order hates science , but they have involved themselves in scientific experiments . * If one looks at Ian's palace in the Vatican , a statue of a naked muscular Ian can be seen . *There was a small Potonic uprising, in Sweden, although it was crushed fast, this was the first Religious group (besides the Muslims, many years prior to the uprising) to stand against Ian/Christianity's, rule. Category:Factions